


朱白衍生｜RPS｜关于直播二三事

by ckizt_mango



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom, 朱白衍生, 羊次方, 龙宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckizt_mango/pseuds/ckizt_mango
Summary: 纯沙雕/根据以前磕的糖脑补来着
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	朱白衍生｜RPS｜关于直播二三事

那两个人，也不止一次在直播期间偷偷和对方互动，比如特意做情侣之间的动作又或者完成对方的各种要求，最重要的是不能让任何人发现。他俩觉得这事儿就像偷Qing一样，隔着一大群人在谈恋爱，感觉特别Ci激好玩。

要说第一次这样玩的，就是朱一龙那一次的火锅直播，他用的是工作人员的手机。嗯，当然桌底下藏了他的私人手机，为的就是一边和粉丝介绍火锅配料，一边和白那个宇聊天。

『厉害吧，我还可以跟你聊天』

『你好幼稚，专心点啊，别一直不说话只顾着吃』

朱一龙这才发现，原来白宇也在看直播，于是忍不住对着镜头傻笑了一下，心情愉悦地和粉丝们聊起吃火锅的顺序，还进行了好几个游戏。

而此时此刻的白宇正翘着二郎腿，在化妆间趁着拍戏的空档看他哥的直播，突然一时兴起，想让他哥试着卡点关直播，就像他俩平时发微博那样。

『哥哥，不如你试一下能不能在直播里也卡个点，8点48分准时关了这直播』白宇贼兮兮的笑着发了这条信息。可等了好一会儿，眼看时间快到了，朱一龙还是压根儿没看信息。

于是，白宇一时心急，居然打给了朱一龙工作室里面他比较熟悉的那个小伙伴，却没想到他们直接在荧幕前对他哥喊话了“白宇找你，回信息”

『你怎么那么皮』

朱一龙瞥了一眼自己的手机，迅速回覆了那么一句，又重新和粉丝谈工作上的安排，只不过，眼睛却一直盯着屏幕上的时钟。结果在分针跳到48那一刻，他连忙和粉丝说了声bye-bye便打算手动结束，却依旧因为不懂操作而导致笑料百出，还好最后还是有惊无险地成功卡点了，还兴奋得马上打给白宇炫耀，却惨遭对方一轮吐槽，说他直播很闷，样子傻傻的。

那时的朱一龙就在心里盘算着，下次轮到他直播的时候怎么整治他。

这之后过了好久好久，白宇终于安排了直播，朱一龙先生的机会来了。小白那回用的是他个人的手机，所以直播期间不能和他哥瞎聊，只能硬生生地看着他哥不停给他传讯息。

『你让大家看你正脸啊，别躲来躲去的』

『你不也一直在吃面，还好意思说我』

『估计大家只能记录你吃面的声音』

手机因为连环信息导致震动太大了，镜头还差点歪了，白宇就好奇他哥怎么话特别多。

『你怎么好意思动不动就亲你的粉丝』

白宇朝镜头对朱一龙翻了下白眼，谁说不可以亲？我还要亲好多次Mua mua mua！

『……你是故意的对不对』

看到这一句，白宇还得意地昂起了他骄傲的脑袋瓜

『唱一下你的歌啊，我想听』

于是，白那个宇又临时唱了两首自己的歌

『上次你不是要我蹲48分关直播吗？你也试一下』

『33分关了吧』

『不准提早关』

『不然你就是比我逊』

若不是还在直播，白宇早就炸毛了。本来就已经和粉丝说了再见，眼看就差个几分钟，不卡点有点浪费，只好支支吾吾地拖着，最后还尴尬地补了好几遍bye-bye才终于等到33分去关掉直播。

『哥你使诈！太过份了怎么最后才说要卡点呢？』

『嗯，我还有更过份的，你要不要试一试？刚才是谁在镜头面前对着粉丝mua了六次？』

『我不管反正下次你直播也要按我意思去做』

『你幼不幼稚』

『你才幼稚呢』

两个幼稚的大男人在比谁更幼稚，有意思吗？

-全文完-


End file.
